This invention relates to a battery lifetime indicator of an indication hand type stopwatch or chronograph.
Conventionally, a battery lifetime indication has not been made in the indication hand type stopwatch or chronograph.
Normally, the battery lifetime indication of the indication hand type watch has been executed by the change of indication hand driving period as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,164 to Kinji Fujita.
However, it is difficult for the indication hand type stopwatch or chronograph to change the indication hand driving period, because the stopwatch is a measuring device for indicating an elapsed time.
As a result of it, the battery lifetime display which has been used for a general indication hand type watch has not been adopted in the indication hand type stopwatch or chronograph.